Anti-fatigue mats are sometimes used in factories and other workplaces, to decrease foot fatigue for workers who stand in one position for prolonged periods. Such mats have commonly simply been a thin rubber or foam mat. So far as is known, none has been designed to take into account the forces acting on the foot and which are transmitted to other parts of the body. In addition none has been designed for use by a person in bare or stocking feet or thin flexible slippers.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide an anti-fatigue mat suitable for use by a person who is not wearing boots or shoes, and which has parameters designed for substantially reducing fatigue when a person stands on the mat for a prolonged period.